unsolvedfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Justine SIMON
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." 703px|thumb| Les rôles secondaires / The secondary roles : Justine SIMON FR frame|left|Amirah Vann A propos Actrice surtout connue pour son rôle d'Ernestine dans la série Underground de WGN. Auparavant, elle avait joué dans des séries remarquables telles que Mozart dans la jungle d'Amazon et HBO's Girls. Avant la renommée Elle était une danseuse de fond lors d'un événement mettant en vedette Tracy Morgan pour ses débuts en tant qu'interprète à tout niveau. Elle a étudié le théâtre à la Fordham University avant de suivre le programme d'études supérieures à la NYU Tisch. Trivia Sur scène, elle a travaillé avec The Continuum Company et s'est rendue en Italie pour se produire dans Le Songe d'une nuit d'été. Elle a joué dans Broadway dans Laughing Pictures, Trouble in Mind, The Mountaintop et dans d’autres productions. La vie de famille Elle vient de Far Rockaway, New York. Associé à Elle joue aux côtés de Jurnee Smollett-Bell dans Underground. Justine SIMON EN frame|left|Amirah Vann About Actress best known for her role as Ernestine in the Underground series of WGN. Previously, she had starred in such notable shows as Mozart in the Amazon jungle and HBO's Girls. Before fame She was a cross-country dancer at an event featuring Tracy Morgan for her debut as a performer at every level. She studied theater at Fordham University before taking the graduate program at NYU Tisch. Trivia On stage, she worked with The Continuum Company and went to Italy to perform in The Dream of a Summer Night. She has appeared on Broadway in Laughing Pictures, Trouble in Mind, The Mountaintop and other productions. Family life She comes from Far Rockaway, New York. Associated to She plays alongside Jurnee Smollett-Bell in Underground. PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage